


Picnic

by stucky (angelblues)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Picnics, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform, mild fluffy, steve bucky - Freeform, tony gets annoyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelblues/pseuds/stucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are woken up after an eventful and satisfying night by Jarvis, telling them Tony wants them downstairs. He get's frustrated by the lack of timekeeping ability and apparent lack of being able to take his decisions seriously. He's decided to take the people there away for the day, since they're not busy saving the planet on this particular Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Bucky was sat on a chair in his bedroom, a book in his hand, his foot tapping, and his eyes skimming across the words on the pages. Idle thumbs fiddled with the corners of the paper as he chewed on his bottom lip. He looked up from his book as the door opened loudly and someone entered the room, and smiled as he saw who it was.   
“You’re late.”   
The tall, muscular, and blonde wall stopped walking, and raised a cheeky eyebrow. “Better late than never.” He grinned. Bucky rolled his eyes.   
“True…but the earlier you are, the longer we get together.” Bucky reasoned, a furrow appearing in his brow. “You hadn’t thought of that?”   
“I had, I promise. It’s just, Romanoff wanted me to help with something and I said I would and it took much longer than I thought it would so I’m-”  
“Steve…you’re here now.” Bucky’s eyes twinkled, and he got up from his seat, putting his book down on it. He walked to where Steve was standing, and put his none-metal hand on one cheek, using a thumb to stroke it gently. Steve raised one of his own hands and placed it over the top of Bucky’s hand.   
“That I am.” He said, quietly. He kicked the door closed behind him and stepped closer to Bucky, his eyes darting down to glance at Bucky’s lips. Bucky did the same, they were standing so close that each others’ warm breaths were tickling the other’s mouth. Bucky tilted his head to one side and he leaned in even closer. Their lips touched tentatively, Steve’s breath caught in his throat, a warm flush glowing on his lips. Bucky raised his other hand to cup the back of Steve’s head, holding him closer. Their lips became more daring, as they pushed against one another. Hands explored the other’s body, slowly removing items of clothing as they went. Bucky’s tongue pushed on the edges of Steve’s lips; silently asking for entrance. Steve obliged, his tongue doing the same. He put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and pushed him backwards, so he hit the side of the bed and fell onto it, their mouths not disconnecting once. Soon, they were fully undressed and deep into the mood. Steve’s lateness didn’t matter any more.

The following morning, the sun flooded into the room as the curtains opened automatically as they always did. It was Stark’s in house alarm system. The previous night flooded back into the sleepy minds of the two lovebirds, delightful memories causing them to them smile. Steve was lying over Bucky, a hand and head on Bucky’s chest, the other hand much lower down. They’d fallen asleep after a heated night, and regretted nothing.   
“Buck…” Steve said, his voice quiet and hoarse.  
“My love…”  
“That thing you did…”  
“You liked that?”  
“Very much so.”   
Bucky laughed softly. “I’m glad.” He sighed. “Mind you, that thing you did…fucking hell…”  
Steve grinned and looked up at Bucky. “Language…” He said, putting a finger on Bucky’s lips.   
Bucky giggled, his muscular arm wrapping around Steve’s toned shoulders.   
“Good morning, Stark needs to see you both a.s.a.p. Ground floor. Make sure you wear sensible clothing, and there is no need for uniforms.” Jarvis’ voice echoed around the sizable room. Steve sighed.   
“Morning, Jarvis. Thanks.” He said, sitting up and stretching. From this position he could see clearly through the one-way windows. The sky was blue and the clouds sparse. “Sensible clothing? It’s a lovely day…Stark has probably had an idea for a random picnic or something.”  
“You are correct.” Jarvis’ clipped voice cut through. Bucky and Steve looked at each other, confusion clear on both their faces.   
“Well, that’s a surprise. Come on then, Stark’ll get pissed if we aren’t down in time.” Bucky said, sitting up too, his hand sliding up Steve’s hunched back. He leaned in and kissed the closest shoulder slowly. A tingle flittered down Steve’s spine; he smiled, turned round and kissed Bucky strongly on the lips, his fingers gliding up and knotting themselves in Bucky’s messy hair. 

Twenty minutes later a knock sounded at their door. They broke free from the tangled position they’d intertwined themselves into, giggling slightly. Steve stood up and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts from a draw by the side of the bed. He stumbled his way into them and went to answer the door. Opening it, he saw Stark standing there, arms crossed and a deep furrow in his brow.   
“Tony! We were just coming-” Steve said, blushing slightly.  
“Yeah fucking right. I called up twenty minutes ago and you’re still in your underwear.” Tony said, his deep voice clipped and annoyed.   
“Well, didn’t realise there was that much of a hurry, to be honest. It is a Saturday.”   
“A Saturday that we’re not out and saving this godforsaken planet! Isn’t that a nice thought? Now, get your clothes and come down stairs. Both of you! Everyone’s waiting for you.” Tony turned on his heel and stalked off. Steve turned on his and shut the door behind him.   
“Something’s bitten him.” Steve said, a smile on his face. Bucky grinned and got up out of the bed, stretching loudly. They both got dressed (into sensible clothes!) and made their way downstairs. 

“We were beginning to think you’d gone off without us.” Natasha’s sharp voice sliced through the air at the disheveled pair. Thor nodded, a cheeky smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
“Would we do that?” Bucky remarked, mock surprise on his face. Steve placed a hand on his heart and looked pained.   
“Enough of the time wasting. Come on, let’s go.” Tony said, the furrow still in his brow, and walked out of the open front door.   
“Wait! Tony! I forgot something, hang on!” Bucky called out, winking at Steve.   
“Well you can fucking go without it!” Tony looked a little more than furious. He stalked out to his helicopter and flung open the door to the cockpit. Sitting in the pilot seat, he put on his ear defenders and slammed the door shut. He lifted the microphone to his mouth and spoke into it. “Will you lot get a fucking move on?” The voice echoed through the door to them. Stark had fitted outside speakers to his helicopter just in case he needed them. The troupe (consisting of Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Thor) all picked up the bags and jogged over to the helicopter, and clambered into the back. Making sure the bags were fastened down, they each took seats and belted themselves in.   
“Are we all finally ready?” Tony called over the intercom.  
“No I need the loo…” Steve said, grinning.  
“Fuck off.” Tony replied, and started up the engine. The juddering sound of the main rotor blades deafened all those without ear defenders. Natasha grabbed the pair behind her seat and put them on. The others followed suit. Bucky put the mouthpiece to his lips.   
“Tony-”  
“Hmm?” Tony replied, expecting some witty remark.  
“Where are we actually going?”   
“You’ll see.”  
“Goddamnit Tony, you could be taking us to Australia for all we know.” Thor said, frowning.   
“Rest assured, Thor, we are not going to Australia. Or out of the northern hemisphere for all that matters.” Tony said, humour evident in his voice.  
“Out of the northern hemisphere? You mean we could be going anywhere this side of the equator?” Steve said, looking surprise.   
“No comment, my love.” Tony said, curtly.  
“Oi, mits off, he’s mine.” Bucky said, grabbing hold of Steve and pulling him close protectively.   
“I did mean that in the most platonic of ways, promise.” Tony replied. You could hear the eye roll in his voice.  
“So if it’s anywhere in the northern hemisphere…is it in the west?” Thor inquired.   
“I’m not telling you.” Tony said, finality clear in his words. This was Tony in his element, in control of everyone and knowing things the others didn’t. It wasn’t however, everyone else’s element. Throughout the entirety of the two-hour journey all Tony got was questions about where they were going, guesses and more. In the end, Tony turned off his intercom and ignored them. 

The crew in the back had all fallen asleep by the time Tony commenced his decent. Steve and Bucky were curled up in their seats leaning against each other; their fingers laced together. Natasha’s head was leaning against her bent back wrist, her hair falling gracefully against her peaceful face. Thor’s was doing the same. His long blonde hair had draped itself across his cheek; his head leaned backwards on the wall of the helicopter. He was snoring loudly. 

Tony checked his camera screen; he’d fitted one so he’d be able to see if something was wrong in the main compartment of the chopper. He smiled to see everyone so relaxed. It wasn’t often that it happened. He turned back on his intercom and lifted the mouthpiece back up to his chin.   
“This is your captain speaking…” The four sleepers all woke with a jump, peering round at each other. Tony grinned. “I hope you have had a pleasant flight, we will be commencing our decent any second now, the temperature outside is twenty three degrees, and it’s 10:49 am. Thank you for choosing to fly with Stark Airlines-”  
“Choosing?! Well I never, we didn’t really have much choice!” Bucky interrupted Tony, who giggled through the intercom.   
“Shut it, or I’ll land badly.”  
“You wouldn’t.”   
“Watch me.” Tony veered the helicopter down sharply, causing an outcry from the back. He straightened it up. “I would.”   
“Could damage the chopper, though.”   
“Well, I know how to land badly without damaging the chopper. So no, not really.”   
“Just hurry up and land would you. I do need to pee now.” Bucky replied back, it was his turn to be annoyed now. Steve placed a hand on his thigh, silently telling his to calm down. Bucky looked down. 

They were soon landed, and climbing out of the chopper. Vast green landscapes flowed for miles around them. Waterfalls and rivers whispered and shone in the bright golden sunlight. No clouds could be seen, but it’d obviously rained recently; the earthy ground was muddy beneath their feet.   
“This place is stunning…where are we?” Thor said, awe and admiration lighting up his face.


End file.
